The use of synthetic silicates as precursive materials in ceramic and glass based industries is known. The benefits achieved by prior processes have been realized by the production of synthetic silicate pellets, such as those described in U.S. Ser. No. 08/708,246, now abandoned, 09/001,335, U.S. Pat. No. 6,287,378, and related applications. Such processes utilize a variety of equipment and materials including pan pelletizers, binder materials, coarse silica and catalysts. Although such processes represent progress in the art, they are still subject to problems and limitations. Some of the problems include excessive man power in the operation of pan pelletizers and other equipment, and the use of binders as required materials in the processes, which are based on rotary kilns. Prior processes involve the formation of unreacted masses of raw materials, such as water, silicon oxide, calcium oxide and magnesium oxide sources, which are then reacted to form the desired synthetic silicates. Such unreacted masses, which are termed xe2x80x9cgreenxe2x80x9d pellets, may be undried or dried, prior to reaction. Binders are needed to prevent degradation of green pellets when they are subjected to the stresses of a rotary kiln in the temperature ramp-up zone prior to reaction. Additionally, catalysts are required to provide complete and homogeneous reactions when coarser silica is used as a raw material. Thus, improvements in the unit operations and overall processes to produce such synthetic silicate material are needed.
An object of the present invention is to reduce manpower in the operation of the equipment used to produce synthetic silicate material.
Another object of the present invention is to use coarse silica in pin mills.
Yet another object of the present invention is to attain higher degrees of reaction when using silica sand without the use of catalysts.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to prevent the degradation of agglomerates at high temperatures without the use of binders.
These and other objectives are provided by the present invention.
The present invention is a process for the production of synthetic silicates. The process combines coarse silica, calcium oxides, magnesium oxides, grinding aids and a cold-strength binder in a ball mill, with subsequent agglomeration and reaction to produce the synthetic silicate. Particular advantages are obtained by such process in reduced manpower and binder and catalyst material costs.